


Crave

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Dirty Thoughts, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Repression, Rough Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Rex knows there is something wrong with Cody.The way he carries himself, the way he talks to his brothers, to the Generals to Rex.Cody keeps too much to himself and Rex wants to help him to let go.Not that Rex is suffering too.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Hardcase and Waxer are only mentioned.

Rex knew.

When one spent a certain amount of time around a brother, you start to notice things about them. The way they carry themselves, the way they speak and the way they do normal, everyday things.

Cody changed.

He was more tense, more uptight. Rex sometimes found him staring off into the distance after a battle, bucket in hand, sometimes he found him standing stock still on the bridge, unmoving.

Right now, Rex found himself side eyeing Cody, who was staring into his cup of caff, eyes hooded and unfocused.

Sliding over to him and nudging their shoulders together. Cody blinked a few times before his eyes focused and he gave a small smile to Rex, taking a sip out of the now lukewarm caff.

"Need anything, Rex?" Cody asked with a voice Rex didn't recognise, his brow furrowing a bit. "Are you alright, Cody? You haven't been yourself lately." Rex said softly, looking around, checking if someone was listening.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine." Cody said lowly, massaging the back of his neck. Rex frowned. "Cody, I saw you -"

Cutting him off with the shake of his head, smiling. "Rex, I'm fine. If there was anything wrong, Helix would be dragging me into the med bay by my feet." Cody's attempt at a joke was met with even deeper frown and he downed his caff in one go.

"Anyway, I have to go. Paperwork calls me." Giving a one last smile, Cody got up and patted him on the shoulder, walking out of the mess hall.

Watching at Cody's retreating back, Rex shook his head and when he looked over, he caught Boil's eye, who gave him a sad shake of his head.

_"This has to stop."_

* * *

"Commander, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Rex calls down the hall, catching Cody's attention. "Rex, you know you can just call me by my name when we are off missions." Cody turned to smile at Rex but it fell when he saw Rex's expression. "Something the matter?"

"Yes." Rex stopped in front of him, expression serious. "I need to talk to you, alone." 

"Uh, sure. Later, Rex, I have some work to finish." Cody gave him a slight wave and turned to leave, but Rex grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling him back against him.

"We. Are going to talk. Now." Rex growled into Cody's ear, slightly squeezing Cody's neck, making his point clear, Cody releasing a soft whine.

Dragging him down the hall, ignoring every trooper that gave them weird looks, ignoring the protests and defiance from Cody as he tried to struggle free, punching in the code when they arrived at Cody's room.

Throwing him and locking the door, Cody stumbled and had to catch himself on the edge of the bunk bed, straightening up and looking angrily at Rex. "What is wrong with you, Rex?!" 

Rex turned around slowly, glaring at Cody. "What is wrong with YOU?" Stomping over to invade his personal space, Rex grabbed Cody by the shoulders, shaking him. "You think I wouldn't notice? You really thought I wouldn't fucking notice?"

"Rex what are you -" Cody cut himself off with a gasp when Rex grabbed him by the back of the neck again, forcing him to be quiet. "I know you longer than anyone, we grew up with one another, trained together and served together." Whispering into his ear, Rex brushed his lips on Cody's neck, just above the hem of blacks, making Cody inhale sharply.

_"Sensitive. Always so sensitive."_

_Rex almost felt sorry for Cody, how he couldn't get enough affection._

_Almost._

Reaching back with his free hand, Rex fiddled with the clasps on Cody's armor, distracting him with his lips on his neck. Each kiss was met with a whimper and Cody was shaking under Rex's touch.

The shoulder armor fell on the ground with a clatter, pulling Cody out of the moment, he pulled back, shoving Rex away. "No, stop, we shouldn't -" 

His words went ignored as Rex pulled him back over, latching his lips onto Cody's neck once more, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh, more whimpers escaping, other pieces of armor clattering on the ground.

Guiding them onto the bunk, Rex slowly unzipped Cody's blacks, exposing more skin, more scars.

Keening, Cody clawed and tugged at Rex's armor, trying to take it off, to feel Rex, to be closer.

Rex leaned down to kiss and nibble at Cody's exposed skin, making him arch into each kiss, more whimpers, more mewls.

Taking off each piece of armor slowly and throwing it on the ground, uncaring what would happen to it at the moment, Rex took off his gloves and tossed them away, feeling Cody's scars with his fingers.

Cody keened and arched into the touches, feeling the roughness of Rex's fingers, wanting them to go lower, to touch him more, caress him, pet him, _hold him._

"Rex, please!" 

"Shut up." Those words never should have left his mouth, pressing his lips into thin line when Cody stilled under him. "Sorry." Leaning down and pressing kisses to each scar, making Cody shiver. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Please, Rex, touch me, touch me more, please."

_"No. I need you to fall apart first."_

Nearly voicing his thoughts out loud, Rex tugged Cody's black off his arms, running his fingers over them, maping every detail, making Cody whimper again.

_Whimpering._

_Begging._

_Pleading._

_He's pathetic._

Closing his eyes shut as he undressed Cody further, brushing his lips over outer thighs, making them quiver, the source of interest twitching for attention.

Getting in between his legs, Cody let his head fall back on the pillow, closing his eyes, sighing in anticipation.

Licking the shaft from the root to the tip, making Cody's hips buck and he had to pin his hips down, another whimper escaping Cody's lips, one hand covering his mouth, the other gripping the sheets.

_Stop with that fucking whimpering._

Anger bubbled inside Rex's chest as he kept licking Cody's shaft, his own blacks getting tighter. 

_But not yet._

_He needs to hold on._

_Like he always does._

Swallowing it halfway, Cody gasped, muffled by his hand, the one gripping the sheets launching up, to grip Rex's shoulder, nails digging into the flesh, making Rex wince slightly.

 _He will hold_.

Sucking with slow, drawn out motions, he kept his gaze on Cody, watching his expression and actions, every twitch, every twist in expression, every breathless moan.

He could taste the pre-cum on his tongue, finally getting Cody worked up enough, giving his cock a few more sucks before pulling away with a wet popping sound, making Cody groan.

Stretching over to open a drawer and rumage trough it, finding a bottle of lube and to his surprise a full one.

_How many times did the already do it?_

_How many times they seeked one another?_

_How many..._

_How many..._

Screwing it open, dripping its content onto his palm and mainly lubing his fingers, Rex knelt between Cody's legs once more, circling his hole, making him buck his hips and moan lowly, trying to get his fingers inside of him, to feel him.

"Shh." Cooing, Rex pressed himself against Cody, keeping him grounded in the moment as he pressed one finger in, curling it and Cody moaned.

_Rex wondered how many brothers were listening trough the walls._

Adding second finger, stretching him more, parting his fingers, making Cody keen. "You needy thing. Look at you wanting more." Rex whispered into his ear, nibbling it.

Pulling his fingers out, Cody whined and groaned, looking up at Rex tugging at his blacks. "Take it off. I want to feel you." Cody said softly, fiddling with the zipper of Rex's black.

Rex unzipped his blacks, not because Cody asked but because it was too much. Unzipping it and pulling his straining cock out, sighing at the sweet release, looking down at Cody, eyes glued to Rex's cock, lips parting, tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

He knew how much loved sucking his cock, the way his eyes hooded when he tasted him and the sound he emitted. The way his tongue over the head and slit, lapping up the pre-cum.

_Not today._

Taking the bottle of lube once more, he squirted more into his palm, warming it up before coating his cock with it, rubbing the tip with his thumb.

Cody made a displeased sound at that and it nearly made Rex smile. _Nearly._

Holding Cody's hip with one hand, using his other hand to guide himself, pressing slowly in. Cody's mouth fell open in a loud moan, face twisting in pleasure.

_Now they definitely heard them._

Rolling his hips slowly, Rex holding Cody by the hips and each thrust was met with a gasp or a moan, tell tale of tears shining in the corner of Cody's eyes.

_Yes._

Quickening the pace, thrusting harder, deeper, moans and gasps getting louder, Cody was gripping the sheets, tugging at it from the intense pleasure.

Blood roaring in his ears, Rex angled his hips, searching for the spot that would make Cody see stars.

A loud gasp from Cody let him know that he found it, abusing it with each thrust, making Cody scream.

"Rex, I'm... I'm...." With a shudder, Cody painted his stomach white, his cock twitching with each spurt, muscles tightening, gasping from the intense pleasure.

Rex stayed still when Cody orgasmed and when it ended, Cody panting heavily, Rex picked up a punishing pace, making Cody gasp and whimper.

"...o-op....Stop..." 

Cody clutched Rex's arms, nails digging into the skin to the point drawing blood, yet Rex did not give, he kept bouncing his hips, panting and grunting with the effort to keep the pace.

_Cody begged and plead for Rex to stop or at least to slow down, yet Rex did not give, he kept going and going, Cody's expression twisting into one of pain, tears dripping down on the pillow._

A familiar tightening in his lower belly signaled his impending release and with few more thrusts, he ground his hips deep into Cody, filling him up with a groan.

Cody came for the second time, weak spurts adding to the mess on his chest, jolting under Rex's hold from the intensity.

Rex pulled out, drawing a pained sound out of Cody, who twitched with every move.

Sitting at the edge of the bed to catch his breath, Rex rested his elbows on his thighs, gluing his eyes to the ground, his spent cock deflating.

Getting up and tucking himself back in, zipping up his blacks, picking up pieces of armor and clipping them back in his person.

"Rex..."

_Ignore him._

"Rex?"

_Don't give in._

"Rex, please."

_Don't turn around._

Walking to the door, clipping the rest of the armor on, he could hear the bed shift under the weight. "Stay."

Rex stopped.

"Please, stay."

_Just go."_

Opening the door, he walked out and -

_"Rex, please, stay!"_

The closing door cut off Cody's sob and Rex continued down the hallway into his own room.

Punching in the code, he slipped in and closed the door after him, in the dark room, sitting on the bed, he pulled out a photo and stared at it, his own tears finally slipping free.

"I promise you, I won't leave you again, ner cyar'ika." 

_Cody cried himself to sleep that day._

_The next time they worked together, The Clone Force 99 arrived at Cody's request, the Sergeant and Cody shared a handshake and Rex didn't miss the looks they gave each other._

_Hunter and Cody shared a quick kiss when they thought no one was looking._


End file.
